1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to mobile communications and more particularly to systems and methods for displaying a message on a mobile communication device.
2. Background
Most mobile communication devices today comprise a flash memory that stores boot code, used to boot up the mobile communication device, program code used to run the mobile communication device, and data used by the programming code. When the mobile communication device is powered on it must refresh the flash. The time required to refresh the flash depends on the size of the flash memory; however, as mobile communication devices incorporate more and more functions, the size of the program code and the amount of data stored in the flash increases. As a result, today's mobile communication devices often include large flash memories that can take as long as 5 seconds to refresh.
When a user turns on their mobile communication device there is a delay, while the flash is refreshed. If the refresh period is too long, the user may become frustrated. Therefore, it would be useful to display, on the mobile communication device, something the user would enjoy seeing or reading during the refresh period. Typically, mobile communication devices display the wireless service provider's logo during the refresh period. But the service provides logo is not very enjoyable to look at.